Kouchu's Loveapedia (click here)
Kouchu met a few people and his companions, which each of them he has a friendship on, his rivals had a hard relationship, and his lover. Crystal Monsters Kouchu befriend them, and battle some that are bad, but when they act near him. Kouchu's Crystal Monsters Kouchu treats his crystal monsters and plays with some of them. They were good friends with Kouchu. Kouchu's Relationships among his companions Shauna ("SterentalShip") Kouchu's friend since the first season. Kouchu have bickered with Shauna since, but when her CD is destroyed, she gets disappointed at Kouchu. Shauna gets angry at Kouchu most of the time, but Kouchu saves her Crystal Monster from dying. Once that, Shauna intended to join Kouchu on his journey. Although she is the first one to join Kouchu, Shauna was a good friend of Kouchu. Sakuro ("WelpShip") Kouchu and Sakuro became friends since Episode 5 in Season 1 after learning that Kouchu's skills are good. When they first met, they argued about who will catch a monster first. Sakura often wants to travel with Kouchu. Sakura is a good friend of Kouchu, although when Kouchu is in trouble, Sakuro came in the rescue. Kouchu could help Sakuro too, if he feels sick. From rivals to friends, Kouchu is a respectable friend of Sakuro. Emma ("Indeedship") Kouchu is a good friend of Emma, but at first, he have a secret crush on her. Once they became friends, Emma joins Kouchu on his journey. Emma is shown with respect and trust and always appreciate Kouchu's trust and careness of her. Emma hugs Kouchu after saving her from Devil Jin, and she is able to travel with him on his journey around the world. Noah ("Teamship") Kouchu is a friend of Noah, but when he found him skating with Sarah, he pumped into him. They argue each other to get out of the way. But when Noah lost his battle, Kouchu cheered him up and they both became friends. Kouchu and Noah made a good team since the Next Quest series, and they intended to be good friends. Sarah ("Justiceship") Kouchu is a friend of Sarah, but when he found him skating with Noah, Sarah karate-chopped him telling him "jerks".When Sarah was attacked by a legendary, Kouchu saves her, and they both became friends. Kouchu and Sarah made a good team since the Next Quest series, and they intended to be good friends. Steven ("Trustship") Kouchu met Steven and told him he started his journey the same age he started his journey. Kouchu shows Steven his strength and became friends. Steven helps Kouchu when he is in trouble, but he helps him depending how he feels under his circumstances. Akura ("SupportShip") Kouchu met Akura the day they got to the Natalie Region. Kouchu and his crew follows her to the world of Natalie. Akura intends to join Kouchu after he told her he will become master champion of the league, and became true friends. Alan ("Broship") Kouchu met Alan along with his sister, Mahuna, and once they stated that Kouchu's have great skills, he joined his journey. Alan and Kouchu then became friends. Alan would help Kouchu, then Kouchu will help Alan too. Mahuna ("Princessship") Kouchu met Mahuna along with her brother, Alan, and once they stated that Kouchu's have great skills, she joined his journey. Mahuna and Kouchu then became friends. Mahuna would help Kouchu, then Kouchu will help her too. Rivals Marcy Kimensho ("Rivalryship") Kouchu hates Marcy, and Marcy always tell Kouchu that he is nasty, ugly, stinky, a liar, etc. and that makes Kouchu angry at her. Marcy and Kouchu never have been friends, and Marcy always prove that she is the strongest in the world. Aroku ("Natalieship") "Stay away from my sister!", whenever you hear that quote, they have became rivals. Girlfriend/Crush (es) Ichigo Kouchu and Ichigo ("Romanceship") Kouchu and Ichigo met at the Ice Cave, but then Ichigo falls and hurt herself, Kouchu heals her body, and she fell for him. After he would blush, Kouchu promise to go on the date with her. On a date, they have fun laughing, running, and etc. Ichigo wants to marry Kouchu, and Kouchu made a deal. Other friends Dustin ("Respectship") Kouchu met Dustin after he lost to the gym. After the battle, Kouchu and Dustin became friends because of Kouchu's skills as a brawler. Dustin reminded Kouchu he will be at Shari's lab. Dan ("Buddyship") Kouchu met Dan and he lost against him, but told him he was a awsome brawler. So they became friends, and traveled together to the Dandfordon region. Dan was a good friend because Kouchu's skills were great. Garnet ("Partnership") Kouchu met Garnet and needs help to save Turquoise, so Kouchu and his friends saved Turquoise and Garnet and Kouchu became true friends. Garnet was a good friend because Kouchu's skills were great. Turquoise ("Beautyship") When Kouchu saves Turquoise, they became friends, and they will work together to take down evil plots, but when Turquoise feels left down, Kouchu tries to cheer her up. Sidekick Boy ("Coolship") Kouchu met Sidekick boy in the Next Quest series when they both spill everything and accidently made a big chaos. Sidekick Boy helps Kouchu clean up and became friends. Sidekick Boy and his worker helps Kouchu and his friends when they are in danger. Bob ("Workship") Kouchu met Bob in the Next Quest series when they both spill everything and accidently made a big chaos. Bob helps Kouchu clean up and became friends. Bob and his worker helps Kouchu and his friends when they are in danger.